harveycomicsdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Little Lulu/@comment-32826668-20171028005644
Playful Little Audrey Smith: Little Lulu Moppet Revised: Classmate School Reunion: Playful Little Audrey Smith: Big Wheeler: Motor Go-Cart: Little Audrey Father gave her a Big Wheeler: Motor Go-Cart for her birthday: Pleased with her gift she drove around the school to show all her friends. Father's Larger Vehicle: drove towards his work place of business while Little Audrey tags along. They went to shopping, to the Gas station, Restaurants, the park, a friends house, Little Audrey could Imagine the place of destination where she could go with her little vehicle. The Little Youngster got an allowance for her chores at home, she saved enough money for the movies. The Problem: she told her parents a double dip lie, She was going to the movie in truth however did not mention she was about to take her Big Wheeler towards the Drive in. Usually children are suppost to be accompanied by an adult, Little Audrey's Vehicle drove through the bike lane next to the highway with ease. The bigger Vehicles drove around her. The Next Problem; she held up the line while she tried to get her ticket. Her parents was eventually got notified. Little Audrey's Parents was devastated asking themselves "what was this little girls thinking"? "Suppose she got in a accident or hurt what then"? They were worried sick about her what if she got lost or has been Kidnapped? They had no choice but to ground her. Little Audrey was cut off/ not allowed to take her Little Vehicle through Intersection highway for a joy-ride. She was restrict from road miss use. Little Audrey was given a choice to drive her little vehicle either in the park, school, her front neighbour Hood or her backyard. If she goes to the movies again she is suppost take an indoor sitting seating arrangement that is provided for the public: while watching the film screening. She has to be accompanied by adult, or Guardianship Baby-Sitter if she decides to go anywhere. Eventually Little Audrey could go to the movies on her own once again even with her friends but this time without the Go-Cart Big Wheeler. Hopefully she learned her lesson: not to take unnecessary risk: ﻿---------------------------------------------------------------------- Playful Little Audrey: C.N.E. Stadium: Little Audrey Parents drove to the C.N.E. Stadium. Rode by Train, A public Crowd cross the bridge, entering the side road path. Maps are located near entrance ways, arrive or leaving the area path section, no-one should lose their way. Enter the side Road Path there is Tent Podium, Restaurants, Amusement Parks, Fairs, Circuses and Exhibits chooses of Choice's. Little Audrey wanted First go on the Bumper Rides, Marry Go Around Carousel, Little Chair Coaster Rides, and Swan Boat Ride she could go on them all day. If it was not too crowded. Her Parent stop at a Restaurant to eat lunch they went out for a bite to eat. Little Audrey secretly kept the straw, tore up some paper, rolled it in a ball and put in her pucket. Her Parent payed the Ticket Master: She was suppost to aim at the Balloons, and win a Model Animal that was on Display. They went to another model booth to aim at ducks, and a person sitting on a plank of wood to dunk him in the Water Tank. Funny-thing is she was near, close to the target but miss them all. Parent were not disappointed, along as she tried. They came across the Height High Bell with a bar in the middle, and a hammer to test your strength. Father went to the washroom, Mother told Little Audrey not too wonder to far. A youngster child came to try his luck at the bell. A soon as he hit it, the bell rang however the Bar did not go all the way. The Ticket Master could not understand how this could happen he won a prize anyway. Let back up for a moment: Remember the straw and roll up paper Similar to a blow dart? Little Audrey blew the paper from the straw aiming at the bell, hitting the target, ringing the Dong Symbols. Giving the child first prize even when the bell did not went high enough. Little Audrey had fun while laughing at the Ticket host, shoo her away. She tried to tell her parent she hit the target, The Parent unsure what she was talking about they believed her anyway, thought it was in her imagination while Driving home. As long as everyone had a great time, Little Audrey pleaded with her parents she wanted to go back. Parent answered her: until next time. ---- Playful Little Audrey The Racket Handler: During Public School: Little Audrey signed up registered for volley ball tournament. She was not one for home work/ sitting in class room, anything to get away. Little Audrey Coatch examined each students volley serve and their returns, none seem good enough until he saw Little Audrey toss the ball in the air and jump. Her hand belted the ball similar to spike over the net. The Coatch found out she was a natural. Little Audrey did not even try, she was selected on team list, practice was every morning as well as the tournaments: School Challengers: Four O'clock after school Little Audrey Parents registered their daughter for tennis. They watched her forehand, back hand, and spins, Again she was suppost to practice with the competor League after school, she suppost to not let her parents down she was superb. Eight O Clock: she Play double Ping-Pong for fun: Her elbows were very flexible, they thought she would be prepared to be at her finest in every game challenge that comes to her. They thought she was ready. The Problem: Game Competitions were happening every single day. Little Audrey had no time to do her home work, rushing to School Competitions, Competor League: around the clock. Little Audrey just wanted sleep in a daise daydream. Saturday: Little Audrey was invited to Kenny and Jason house: Two brothers: challenge her in badminton game, one on one competition they both lost. Kenny and Jason Mom call everyone for "lunch". Telling Little Audrey "they wanted a rematch after they finished eating". Their Mother gave them Chicken Hot Dogs, Orange Juice, and Salad however she notice one person is missing from the group. Last the boy's remember she was in the backyard outside. The Boy and their mother found her sleeping on the badminton net similar to net tree caught, on a peg, snoozing away. Playful Little Audrey: ---- Playful Little Audrey: Shortage of Rain: Raining: Little Audrey is bord watching outside the sprinkle shower trickling down her window. Little Audrey wished that the rain went away, and never come back again. Morning: the sun was suffocating hot: Lakes, and Rivers, Hydro Dams, dropped below temperature gauge. The News Report: urges the public to conserve water, Farmers Fields uses to pump to keep the plantation field from drying afraid the water might run too low. Her friends found shelter under the tree or sitting under a porch. Those out in the sun without shelter; felt the sweat on their browse, not a cloud in the sky the community wishes the rain would return. Little Audrey saw grass turn wilting yellow. She felt it is all her fault. Dew Drop of Rain: Dripped separated from a flower searching for Little Audrey. The Dew Drop needed Little Audrey to Convince the Mystical God: Zulus to bring back the Rain on to the land. Little Audrey thought to herself she is human, there is no possible way she could get way up there. The Dew Drop: Misty condensation vaporized condensed her soul body into a digitious vapor cloud. The sun evaporated, raised water from the ground surface, levitated her into the sky clouds. Mass of Cloud of built up rain will not fall from the sky. The Mystical God thanks Little Audrey that her wish has been granted, with greed he decided to kept the water all to himself. Globule World: Sattle-Light Dish through GPS Tracker: XP-Window. He shows Little Audrey The Oceansea's will soon turn to dessert. Tree Bark: Branch, twigs and Bud Flowers will not able to provide enough oxygen for the nation. Audrey spoke Pleaded in Poetry: To Bring back the Rain: Rain, Rain come back again, Globule Nation, Soul Creatures needs a drink, Plants Buds, and Tree Bark, branch, twig are heavenly Scent. Environment landscapes, and Marshes need to be Preserved: Little Audrey then Peeled an onion while both of them were crying. Fruit, Vegetables and wheat, without food the people cannot eat. Let Rain bring oxygen to the world, Sea Creatures Immersive swim underwater in the oceansea's should able to let them breathe. Pleading to the God's to Let Rain come back again: In tears: Zulu's let loose the cloud of pouring rain. Participation fell onto the Globule World Nation. The People of the Public dance with celebration. ﻿ ---- The Playful Little Audrey: Welcome to the Dreamension: The Dreamensional Portal enters the of brain mind of thought, imaginary images, Realization Practicality and Mystical Fantasy. It more than a passing Cheen Orb, the mind captures a spec, out of many. Eye Realm: Absorbs Information: Sight Reading, Detective Sleuth Description, Expression of Sign language, Extra Perception of Sikey Sight: Eye also Alerts safety and danger from the corner of the pupal Realm of the retina. Stage, Televised Performance: Pictorial Drawer, graphic Design of colours, shapes, puzzles, The ability to construct and connect the pieces together. The Professor scans his brain to enter the Dreamensional world: using Library Index Vab-Processor adopter to down load knowledge info, he also using swipe Inferred red light scanner detector to record the Stack bookshelf of information, micro vals are transfered to C.D., Blue-Ray and Disk: Connected to the Virtual Internet, Cyber-net, that runs through the Interval computer interlink. According to the Professor: The Problem: His mind coordinate with news article of despair, Sports and Politic's, Religion: Modest Morality Discipline/ undisciplined behavior, Cupid Date lovers: Mends/ or Rip Divide Broken hearted: The Problem: He is well too grown up feeling the Pressure: Miserable, Defile Sin, Disasters and has to Come Grips of Death, Children does not get to know as of yet. The Professor needed a person of Innocents: To Enter the Realm of the Dreamensional World: Whether Day-Dreaming, Fast Asleep, In a Daise, Acting/ Pretending Performance: Daisy spinning in another dimension, Giving an Idea, Mechanic Invention, Being Innovative, Transparency Mediation of mind must fluent flow. The Area: location, person, animal creatures, Mystical Fantasian's, game or thing: There is some thing Fir-miller, similar about the surrounding we once wandered. He needed a younger who could capture the dreamensional realm of dreams: A curious little Dreamer: who drift through the unconscious spectrum mind brain of developing thinking. He need someone he could monitor. His house Paradine transfers into Dream-State: Imaginary conversion Ion-passage traveling into Virtual Digitizational Cube: Gateway index transportor page: Message sent, No Profanity, No Nudity, No Gore, or Violence, No Pedifiling, The Simplified Realm-State. Moon Dreamers: are starry Heat Elementist of the Skys: They could Morph into falling sky Meteor: or transforming into a child. Full Moon: Little Audrey stares out the window and she writes about the wandering Professor who is searching for connection: through separate individual minds of people. Hypothesis; The Cheen Orb Unit is unified by the Virtual transference Information; temporal data skys cube, Memories Bio's real, or fiction filled by people that is shared thought through Practical Verbal Speech, Expression Sign Language, or Print/type written: to those who pass on the message to others. The Professor will be the first to try to retrieve the unused data that is missed in the globule world. He wants to no where they went. The Virtual Data Cube sends a signal to the tendent of the brain: Unused Data is Vaporized back into the data stream, then Visual image reshaped until a person captures the orb data. The Professor realized the cheen-orb is sent until received. Little Blimps of data go back to the cube, crushed and given back, Waiting until an individual mind captures it. The Data becomes a fresh idea however it just a reused data thats with-in the mind. The Professor hovers-float within the data cloud-stream, phasing passing right through him, Kind of remains him of a factory assembling line. Little Audrey then put down her journal note book. She crouches down near her bedside and prays: Wish I May, Wish I Might: Have this good dream, I thought I could have tonight: Her Mother knocks on the door: came in then turn out lights: Asking her to, "Sleep well My The Little Dreamer?": My Little Audrey: ---- Playful Little Audrey: Sweets Treats: Candy and chocolate Her dad work in the city: Canterbury Chocolate Factory: Contributions from his work place, he Delivers flower Bars, candies and tarts, brought home hidden in the basement in the cold cellar. Little Audrey came home from school wondering "what there to eat"? Mom kept the cookie jar away from her, she did not want her spoiling her dinner. Sitting on the table bored before going up stairs to her room quarters, she decide to look in the basement of the cold Cellar. Finding the sweet treats on the flat surface of the freezer door, stuffing chocolate and candy in her pocket telling her mom "she going to play with her friends". Little Audrey divide the sweets treats among her friends, she was too happy to share. Her friend's wondered "where she got the sweets from," however did not stop them from eating it. Evening after Dinner she ate more sweets treats in her room quarters. A blessing in descise before she went to sleep. Dreamensional Realm: The Road, the grass, the trees, Cookie Ginger Bread who were once People, even the house was made of sweets. Her stomach got more hungry she decided to eat out everything in site. The Problem: Her belly began to ache: sending her through swirly portal, similar to a water twirler, rush spinning into the drain sive. The Land of Nightmares: Her body became rolley polley fat descending slowly into the core Portal. Mystical Demons and ghost waited for her within the abyss center to capture her. Descending, pulling her downward in a fast passe toward the center of the twirly core portal. The Mystic Demons Told her "she should have not ate too much Sweet Treats". The Fault land surface Crust strips is now gushed away. Her Punishment: "She is welcomed to live into the empty abyss while falling through into the core". Spun, Falling while the Gravitational pull, carries her helplessly into the core, she begins to moans and wake up her Mom and Dad up. Her Mom gave her Red Beets, and Soup, Until her stomach settled down. Audrey is lucky she did not have to go to the doctors. Little Audrey's Dad disappointed put the sweets treats on a higher shelf so she could not reach it. Little Audrey now and then still eats sweets: But now she reduces her intake. Never to spoil her dinner again: Another Story: Next Time; Tooth Decade: Happy Halloween: ---- Playful Little Audrey: Champions: Should Study: A younger once: Energetic: Public School Little Audrey took everything sport she could, Track in field, Soccer, basket ball, Wrestling, Karate: Little Audrey at her prime of her life unstoppable . The Problem: Sport Members sometimes over look the obvious: When come down to health or body soul of the bones like breaking a leg. Last Known playing Basket ball. Wrestling Public Competition: The Athletes say to herself "this is just another obstacle, I will not to let detraction get in my way, even though the person is hurt. The Doctor forewarns that the soul body of the mussel needs to heel first or it is ware or tear. Do sport member listen? Out of the Question. Once the Opponent finds the tender spot it is over for a little while, month, years, Depending if you need a operation. The Competitor has a reputation to up hold. No-one is suppost to out due this athlete who won many awards. The Problem: the leg never recovered, did not remain the same as it once did. Little Audrey should realized it sometime to better wait until the bone heels rather than enter a tournament to make the bone fragment worse, what is next: over stretch the ligament ten-dents? Adults: about Employment Jobs: It is great Little Audrey to have the Marshal Arts abilities but No need for a Reputation: Self- Frontal Attack/ Defense: in front of the public society. We are Social Civilize Communicator in the business, hobby vocational world. We are Society in the business world: Entrepreneurs, Employment Co-workers; Bosses or Employment Partnership with Privilege Justice Law of Rights and Independence. If Little Audrey could combine Sport-Ship and her Study Interest without distractions, she may go far in the world. If one day the bones does not heel she will need a back up plan. Fighting the in old Stature Constitution: For the Merciless Hearted: When All options are depleted: Surrender or Death: is not forgotten, Those in Prison: Redemption is forgiven: however The Suspect Should not allow themselves to repeat the crime no more, However Death still in the Police Toughness Enforcement, and The Military Justice Privileges of Amendment Rights. Integration Mix culture should no longer need: Revolution Battle conflict of War: or Disputes. We are grown ups: This why Government create policies: which is still happening this day to Ban Combat, Weaponary, Brutal Brutally handlement, and Assault Conflicts around the world since day's of trade. Revolt against Violent Conflict Battle of War, conflict inflictions, and Inner mind Confliction Disputes. Resolution negotiates a Silver-lining Settlements: through tranquility of Peace. Modesty Moral Discipline: states to Cleanse the heart and change the thought of Heartless No Remorse mentally. Residential, Industrial: homes, Companies, and Cities should not be in Dust Rubbles Mas Destruction. Champion: is Victorious: Present Era: in Sounds, Minuets, hours: In the Future Next: Era: There will be always another opponent, on the Rise who always be better than you. Fire Spirit meet The Next Challenger: Competing is a continuing task: to stay on top shape: if the body is fit for the condition. If all else fails: Study: ---- Little Lulu Moppet and Little Audrey Smith: Class Mate: School Reunion: Little Audrey Mother is given a letter invite invitation to a long time friend Lulu Moppets moms house. It was her birthday and how she miss her friends since school. Her mother decided to have a reunion at her house, Little Audrey was not impressed at all, since she will be going to a house full of grown ups, there will be nothing to do. Little Audrey's Mother laughs at her telling her about another child the same age as her, her name is Lulu Moppet, she will not be alone. The trip was across the border is a long drive, Little Lulu lived in Michigan State. Little Audrey mother gave her a wireless media computer to record data, and play video game with, to keep her busy in case she gets bord. Lulu Mother made arrangements for Audrey and her mother to stay at her place for two days. Lulu Mother told Little Lulu to be respectful to the guess as they arrived, stating to whom is coming and try not to get in trouble. Little Lulu rather have invited Tuby over for dinner rather than see a bunch of strangers. Lulu Father bought alcoholic wine with the help of Wilbur Vansnobe;s Parents. Every Guess has arrived to Little Lulu's house, Little Audrey and the children were pushed to the basement to have their own fun. In the world of the Adults: Mr. Mertious tells the children, "Little kids should be not seen and not heard not knowing that Little Audrey recorded his voice while he closed the door. There Video game, Books, accessory toys, and even music. The Parents will call them up when dinner is ready. Lulu notice the quiet little Girl watching Mr. Mertious's recording, This how Little Lulu met Little Audrey and her future Servant Organizer House Maid. The Children stayed downstairs except for Little Lulu and Little Audrey. The Little Audrey and Lulu switched the photo films, and laminated pictures of their parents since they were kids, showing embarrassing moments leaving the Reunion members laughing hard. They also traded the alcoholic wine for Spirit, Ginger Raile, watching the Adult get tipsy for nothing as they raise their glasses, Little Lulu and Little Audrey had to laugh. Lulu Mom suspected something is wrong, excuse herself from the table. Lulu Mom found the Reunion Graduation music recording player was replaced with Children music's she knew who was responsible for this. The Graduate Year Memories: discussion and speeches in the living Room, it was Mr. Mertious turn to speak, then came Projection camera recording of Mr. Mertious on the wall stating to the parents, children should not be seen and not heard. Mr. Mertious is a divorce parent, a loner who decided to abandon his pregnant Wife. Marriage for him was out of the question. He always wanted the good life by staying single only to be kicked out from the Reunion and Lulu's Mother. Lulu and Audrey could have been sculled, however Lulu's and Audrey's both mothers gave them a hug. Both knew tomorrow they would be grounded for the switches they made. Nothing last forever. ---- ﻿'Play Little Audrey:' Goes Shopping: The Gift: Her Parent dancing in the music, Television Living room hall next to the kitchen. Soon to be there Anniversary making gooey eye at one another. Both could not wait to exchange gifts however that would have to wait until mid-night, when Little Audrey went to bed. Since it is morning they had to take Little Audrey to school. Lunch: She Discusses with her schoolmates her parents is acting strangely and told them tonight they had to exchange gifts. One of the student told her, her parent were having anniversary. Both planned something of the other. After School: Her dad pick her up. Dropping her off at the house, Mom was quiet close at her neighbours house. Dad told her he has to do something and not to leave the house. He drive off and forgot his credit Card. Little Audrey took the credit card and went on train station. She went shopping and bought Box of Chocolates, and a train-chain watch for her parents. At the train station strangers were worried about the little girl who was on her own, taking the subway shopping and back to house asking her to where is her guardians is? Little Audrey happens to Meet the Caribbean Maid once again, heading home herself saw Little Audrey and decided to take her home, wondering what kind of parents leave their child untended? This how the Maid became her Guardian baby Sitter, and house worker. The Parents Thanked the Maid for bringing her home and tucked Little Audrey in bed. Her Parent confess to each other they bought nothing for their Anniversary, there might not be an exchange. A Wide Brod Box on top of the bed and her dad credit card is over of the box, with a surprise gift from Little Audrey to the both of them. They open up the box and loved the gift: however the gift was a little not as Pricey as they thought. They would thanked Little Audrey for the gift with-in the morning. Little Audrey tells them Happy Anniversary! With a great big hug from the both of them. ---- Playful Little Audrey Smith: In The World of Recipes: While Listening to the Radio: Little Audrey set her Apperatisis to make: Ginger Cookies: The World of Recipes has key Ingredients: Flower, Eggs, Milk, or Water: add Surgar: Porridge: Creamy Oats Grain's, Wheat, and Barely: Cakes, Cookies, Pancakes, Muffins: all have something in common the Same Pastry Ingredients: added with Sugar, Pinch of Salt, and choices of Spices. Baking Power, or Baking Soda either Enlargen, or Shrinks Pastry Doe Yest to size. Dumpling uses Flower, baking Power and add Water: that is a another story. The Pastry Doe Yest is mixed in a mixing bowl, either Fluffy soft Moist, or Pastry Doe Yest is Firm Solid, then poured in a baking divider, Square or rectangle pan or Flat rolled. Then in a heating pan, set on a timer until buffed up Fluffy Finished. The Problem: The Ginger Bread Cook came out of the oven. Little Audrey hungry chased him all over the kitchen, scared of being caught he hid and went back in the oven. Little Audrey in pursuit enter through the dreamensional Oven Grate World. Recipe Residents: Similar to people however their waist size and chest was not the same. Birthday Cake: Similar to a person however Her Circumference Waist Size is Horizontal thick, and also her Shoulders. Muffins: Similar to the person however from Colar Bone and Shoulder has a triangular Horizontal Umbrella Spout Fold: shape that goes narrow inwards towards the neck, The Rib Cage and: is body size: medium. Cookies: Vertical slender Waffer thin, Vertical Big Circumference and a Around Head from the Collar Bone and Neck, but the body is ab average side, Similar to a Pancake who has a Pastry Circumference: thick or thin Size: Soft but Firm. Wondering What kind of Recipe is Little Audrey. She tells them she is human and who is not from this world. Recipe Resident thought she is a new kind of Recipe and decide to give her a tour. They Took Little Audrey to the park. She met slim slender Vertical High bodied Height: Fries, Broil Horizontal Thick Whooper and Horizontal Small Burgers from the waist, Husky Vertical Oval plump shape Apple Pie, Each Recipe/ Groceries are different. Recipes Resident homes: lives in the Regional Marketing Area location. Their houses: Stores, Mall, Plaza, and Shops: even have hospitals. The Oven Grate hospital: has a baking, oven, burner, oil Grates tools to repair inflicting damages those who are hurt, and with the help of knowing the mix ingredient function to each patient. Even Recipe Resident who needs help is rescued. The Amusement Park, Fairs, The Fair Rides are specific: Deep Grate Alternate Currant timer Lever Pan dipped into the fryer, Fries, tenders, Pies, turn golden brown not a long dive. Burger, Whoppers, chicken, Grill has a Broiler Steam Bath similar to a sauna: turning the Golden Brown, Golden Toasty. They are really Vegetable Eaters. The public favorite Amusement Vehicle is High Flying Toaster Chair Rides, Similar to the a human Citizen it is almost having a tan, The Problem it is oily,conventionally way to hot for Little Audrey she had to pass. Little Audrey could image the Caressel ride Just Might be a blender she did not want to take that chance however Little Audrey went on a water, Juice, Water, Fessy Pop Rafting, something she could enjoy and taste. She could not help but take a drink, perhaps this world was not all bad. Little Audrey remembered she needed to find The Ginger Bread Man. The Residents: happen to attend a banquet celebration: Year of Thanks Giving, New Years, Birthdays, Nation Economies Day Celebration of tomorrow: Little Audrey was welcome to join. The Baking Contest gather three different chief's, next to a Long Setting Mixed River by each side from each other they were suppost to bake a cake. World of Rescipes added a new chief on the list: Playful Little Audrey. Cracker the first contender added baking soda to his batter doe shrinking the batter into a rectangle Slender flat shapes. The cookie, firm also moist, if too hard the doe becomes too crumbly. Cracker did not make a cake, wrong Ingredient. Pound Cake: created the perfect cake: Setting the Sun to Firm the doe batter. She created a puffy yet bubble Cake, however a soon as the public clapped the cake burst, sunk, and Flatted not giving the cake time to settle. Little Audrey gather the ingredients: added baking power, Turning the batter with a turning spactual to buff the Cake: Putting in it in a cylinder Bowl, Setting the Sun to firm the Batter she created a puff moist Cake batter winning the contest. Their Calender celebrated all special occasions in one day: The Community Gather to gather shared the bountiful Harvest, Orchard, Wheat, Fruit and Vegetable, The Produce Field Crops: giving cheers of thanks, as a Culture. Even Cultural Humanoid Food created a Cultural Farm, they also have to eat too. The Region also loved to Dance: With Every Joyous Occasion even little Audrey almost got seduce by the spender of the colony. She almost forgot to whom she was looking for. Realization! she wished to go back to her Globule Culture economy. The Problem: she became homesick wanted to go back to her nation. She found Ginger Bread at the chapel getting married to Angel Cake. Recongizing Little Audrey after the Wedding they drove a delivery truck back to Commitment New Couples House. Dreamensional Oven Grate: Ginger Bread brought her to the his New kitchen. She saw a Huge Conventional Oven attach to the wall. Opening the Oven Handle Doors, pressing the oven digital number's: home address back to Little Audrey house, The Ginger Bread let her know the Oven Grate; is only way to get back home. Nervous she entered the Dreamensional Grate Oven. Little Audrey felt Radiant Heat but not too hot: ex-rayed her the bone, and the exoskeleton, scanning the Ora body, waking up back in chair. She could Hear the timer being set off, The Ginger Bread Cookie is ready and prepared, waiting hot. Her Parent's set dinner ready also called Little Audrey to the Dinning Room. Little Audrey reach in to grab a cookie from the basket and saved the Cookie for last, After dinner:﻿ Review: A.G.D. Prince: